rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Damien Thorne
Basic Information Names, Titles, and Aliases Name: Damien Thorne Hunter Name: The Black Rose Age Roughly 22 Orientation Unknown Race Human (Homo Sapiens) Physical Trait Raven hair, and dark gray eyes. His skin is pale, giving him the appearance of death. Well muscled, well toned, stands at around 5'11. Has handsome features, seems almost as if he was crafted as a life-size doll. One could say he has an unearthly beauty, almost like an Angel of Death... Personality Lives for the mission of destroying the Undead. Can only be called zealotous. He is kind to the human people when he isn't fighting, and he is warm with his family. However, he always seems a little different, a little set apart from reality. This barrier only fades when he is alone with his two younger brothers. Is a faithful believer of God. Origins Damien's mother, Willhelmina Thorne, was offered a special Deal by the Angel of Death known only as D. She was given the powers of Entropy, and when she bore her first and only child, that child was to be given a special choice. When Salazar, the original Thorne, became an Angel of Death for his clan, he offered his first Deal to Willhelmina's son, Damien. He received the choice to be normal or be special, and he chose to accept the powers of Entropy. However he was then told he could become a powerful wielder of Entropic Energy or give up that power to become the perfect avatar of the Deathscythe, the weapon that was to be passed down among the Thornes. Damien chose the deathscythe, and he was born with pitch black hair and eyes the ghostly dark slate of death itself. His skin was pale, and to this day no matter how much sun he gets he never tans. No person before him has ever used the Deathscythe to such great effect, and Damien seems to almost have become one with the weapon. However, there are other prices to pay for such strength... Willhelmina died giving birth to Damien, a grave and portentous sign indeed. His father Adrian actually believed he was stillborn due to his pale skin, cold eyes, and the fact that he seemed to take very shallow, very slow breaths. Eyes blurred by tears for the death of his wife, he did not see the little breath, only felt the cold chill of his pale skin and heard aught but silence from his lips. He had almost wrapped the child in a deathshroud, and would have done so if the midwife had not seen the little babe moving on the table. He was raised until the age of two by his father alone, when his father got remarried to a wonderful woman named Esmerelda. She smelled of peppermint incense, and she was very kind to the small child. A year later his younger brother was born, and Damien knew he adored Balthazar from the start. At three he was already learning to read and he tried to teach Balthazar to talk, but to no effect. Of course, he only tried once, fifteen minutes after Balthazar was born, before he gave up completely. At this point Esmerlada began to teach him how to cook, and it quickly became his favorite thing to do. The next year, Renarde was born. He was a sickly little thing, and Damien took it upon himself to care for the baby as often as he could, cooking trying to cook each of his meals personally. Being only four most of his attempts ended rather badly, and Mother Esmerelda would always end up finishing the job herself. He was already well on his way to becoming a great chef when his sister Vixene came along two years later. Damien continued to learn cooking from his stepmother up until the age of eleven, when she was killed a Vampiric assassin. It was at this point that all of his dreams of becoming a chef shattered, watching helplessly as his second mother was taken from him brutally. He swore that he would do everything in his power to destroy Vampires and the Undead , like his mother and grandfather before him. He had been trained in the basic skills of fighting, but now he focused almost all of his efforts on becoming stronger. Within two years, on his thirteenth birthday, Damien was chosen to inherit the Deathscythe, a powerful entropic weapon that had been passed down from the days of his grandfather, the Angel of Death Salazar. The Scythe had freed itself from its casing, and moved on its own through the manor in the form of a whip, eventually wrapping itself around Damien's right arm. All attempts by a distressed Adrian to remove it failed, and was vastly surprised when Damien pulled it off himself with no effort. From that day forward he trained with the weapon and learned its secrets, eventually getting to the point where he appeared to have bonded with it on a spiritual level. Growing up into a feiry youth full of conviction, Damien killed his first Vampire at the age of 16 with no help whatsoever. Upon his christening as a Hunter at 18, he took the name of Black Rose. Now only family is allowed to call him by his true name, and he wields the Scythe with a zeal and faith that is a little bit frightening. He prefers its whip form, but also enjoys using it as a Scythe, a Sword, a Spear, and a pair of double daggers. Powers and Weapons *Deathscythe (Special weapon of the Thorne clan. Changes Shape) *Hyper Enhanced Physical Ability (Double jumps, awesome speed, can perform insanely difficult physical feats with ease)